Vainilla & Chocolate
by Yuuki Healing
Summary: Alice está celosa de las chicas que se acercan a Oz, pero ni ella misma sabe por qué. Break le propone un "juego", en el que le asegura que si gana, Oz será suyo, y de ninguna más. El juego que le propone, es darle un beso. ¿Ganará...? Oz x Alice One-shot


_¡Hey-yey~! :D_

Aquí vengo con otro One-shot, esta vez de la jugosa pareja de Alice y Oz~ Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras me comía un bombón de vainilla y chocolate xDD De ahí el título tan meloso -w-

En fin, me quedó justo como quería, melosa y muuy _dulce_~ Espero que os guste, ¡Y no os olvidéis de comentar!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Pandora no me pertenecen, por desgracia, si me pertenecieran, ya habría hecho __ciertas_ cosillas con ellos... (?!)

_

* * *

  
_

Vainilla & Chocolate

A Pandora Hearts´s Fanfic

Lo odiaba.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Él era _mi _sirviente, por lo tanto, debía servirmea _mí_!

Allá, en una esquina, ambos, Oz y Sharon, hablando tan…tan…_íntimamente_.

Los dos, se reían mientras compartían palabras, a las que no alcanzaba escuchar. ¿¡De qué se reían tanto!?

Lo odiaba.

La sangre me hervía bajo mi piel, sentía un arrebato de odio hacia Sharon, y sobre todo, hacia Oz. ¡OZ! ¡Ya se enteraría!

No me gustaba estar sola, alejada de ellos, _de_ _Oz_… y lo que menos me gustaba, era que ambos estuvieran _juntos_, hablando tan abiertamente.

¡Lo odiaba, maldita sea!

-Necesito carne…-musité mientras resoplaba intentando controlar la ira que irradiaba.

Debía salir de esa asquerosa escena, quitarme de vista a Oz, y a su sonrisa, la cual no estaba dedicada a mí…

Salí rápidamente del salón, corriendo a mi cuarto, yendo de lleno hacia la soledad, la estúpida e inevitable soledad.

¿¡Dónde estaba él, mi sirviente, Oz, en estos momentos para servirme!? Cuanto me hubieran ayudado sus palabras a superar esta soledad…

Ah, sí. Hablando, riendo de cosas que ni sabía de qué trataban, con la señorita té verde en el salón.

¡AH! ¡Ya volvía a estar de los nervios!

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, tan fuerte, que temí que alguien lo hubiese oído. Me recosté en la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja una y otra vez a mi inservible sirviente.

¿Qué era aquello? De alguna manera, cuando Oz no hablaba con Sharon, no lo odiaba. Cuando yo era la persona con quien hablaba…no lo odiaba.

¿Entonces por qué lo odiaba si hablaba con Sharon?

Suspiré, maldiciendo por segunda vez, mi situación por no entender nada.

-¡Alice~!-canturreó de repente una voz que reconocía demasiado bien que me hizo pegar un salto del susto.

-¡PAYASO! ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿¡Por qué estabas en mi cuarto!?-exigí, mientras me alejaba de él.

-No te asustes, mujer. Solo vine a ayudarte, Alice~-dijo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa que recorría todo su rostro.

-¿A-ayudarme…?-pregunté, sin acabar de comprenderle. ¿¡En qué supone que me podría ayudar éste!?

-Así es.-Emily le repitió con un tono más agudo-Con tu problema…con Oz.-terminó la frase con un tono pícaro, al que no supe muy bien responder.

-¿¡P-roblema!? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Oz y yo no tenemos ningún problema!-giré el rostro, evitando que descubriera la verdad. En cierta forma, no era nuestro problema… ¡ERA EL SUYO! ¡Claro que sí, él era el que me estaba siendo _infiel_!-Yo no tengo ningún problema. Él…lo tendrá si no se porta como buen sirviente.-corregí.

Estudió mi expresión durante un rato, y después, volvió a sonreír anchamente.

-Con que sirviente…-rió de una manera que hasta odié-Dime, Alice. Te molesta que Oz hable con otra chica que no seas tú, ¿cierto? Quisieras que te sirviera, y fuera _solo_ _tuyo_, como tu "_sirviente_" que es, ¿verdad? –Emily volvió a repetir el "¿Verdad?" de Break.

Cambié mi expresión de rabia. ¿Cómo él comprendía tanto lo que sentía? ¿Acaso tenía un poder extraño? ¿¡Acaso no era humano!? Me quedé mirándole. Puede que al fin y al cabo, no era tan payaso como pensaba.

-Puede… ¿Y a ti qué?-solté haciendo parecer que no me importaba.

Break se sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo, lo desenvolvió, y lo engulló, como yo engullía la carne.

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Existe una especie de…_juego, _al que puedes jugar. Si lo ganas, Oz será tuyo. _Solo_ tuyo.

Me quedé patidifusa. ¿¡Qué juego era ese!?

-¿¡Cuál es!? ¿¡Cuál juego es ese!?-exigí, mientras apretaba mis puños, decidida a ganar en ese juego.

-No tan deprisa, Alice.-canturreó-Si pierdes, será al revés. Serás de Oz. Y eso no lo quieres, ¿verdad?

¿Ser de Oz…? ¿Yo…? ¡Pero _él_ era _mi _sirviente, no _yo_ su _sirvienta_!

-¡No! ¡Debo…debo ganar!-dije con fuerza- ¿Cómo gano? ¿Qué debo hacer? –exigí de nuevo a Break.

-Es muy simple. Solo debes darle un…-Break se detuvo, para acercarse a mí, y colocar sus labios justo al lado de mi oído- B-E-S -O.

Su aliento produjo un cosquilleo asombrosamente placentero en mi interior, pero no tan asombroso como lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Beso? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Se come? ¿Está bueno? ¿¡Sabe a carne!?

Break me miró, confuso, mientras suspiraba y posaba un brazo en mi espalda.

-No…no es una comida…aunque puede ser tan dulce como los propios caramelos…-se olvidó del mundo cuando produjo la palabra "caramelos".

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Cómo se lo doy?-exigí, sin comprender.

-Es…pues…la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué es.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Peero, es muy fácil darlo. Solo tienes que juntar los labios con los de él.

Me quedé con la misma sensación. ¿Juntar los labios? ¿Cómo en el contrato? ¿Eso era?

-¿Y después…?-dije mientras seguía apretando con fuerza mis puños, dispuesta a ganar en ese juego.

-Después nada. Tu cuerpo sabrá _qué _hacer.-sonrió, mientras se echaba a la boca otro caramelo que se había sacado del bolsillo.

¿Mi…cuerpo?

-¿Solo eso? ¡Bien! ¡Entérate, Oz Bezarius: ¡Serás _mío_!!-grité con gran espíritu.

-Suerte, Alice~

Bajé al salón, al parecer ya no estaban Oz y Sharon… En parte, era bueno, no quería volver a ver una escena tan odiosa.

Pero…¿¡Dónde se había metido ese inútil sirviente ahora!?

-¡Alice!-me llamó una voz aguda.

Una voz que reconocía muy bien…

-Sharon…-dije cautelosa, aún estaba resentida con ella, a pesar de que en el fondo no la odiaba…cuando no estaba con Oz, claro.

-¿Buscas a Oz? Subió a buscarte, aunque como estás aquí, estará en su cuarto seguramente.

Parpadeé perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía ella…?

Sonreí, y me apresuré a correr, mientras agradecía a mi manera a Sharon.

-¡Hecho!-grité a lo lejos mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Subí rápidamente, y me paré en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Oz. Jadeé algo cansada, y me dispuse a llamar.

Un momento… ¿Qué diría? ¿"¡Voy a besarte!"? ¿"Quiero besarte"? ¡No! No podía decir eso… si lo dijera… ¡Él me intentaría ganar! No podía permitir eso… ¡Definitivamente no!

Iba a llamar, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Mi corazón empezó a correr a una velocidad fuera de lo común, al ver el rostro aniñado del sirviente estúpido que se hallaba ante mí, al ver a Oz, al _verle_…

Sentí como si me ardieran las mejillas, me quedé en blanco, sin poder decir nada ni hacer nada que no fuera parpadear.

-¿Alice? ¡Te he estado buscando antes! Oí un portazo y creí que te había ocurrido algo…-sonrió aliviado de una manera, que hizo que mi respiración se agitase- ¿Querías algo?

Hice un esfuerzo por vocalizar. Tenía que decirle algo, para distraerle, mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para besarle…pero… ¿Qué le diría?

-Ehm…O-oz…-tartamudeé, bajando el rostro mientras jugaba con mis manos, nerviosa.

-¿Sí?-contentó dulcemente.

¡No podía! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser así!? ¿¡Por qué no podía hablarle como siempre!? ¿¡Qué me pasaba!?

-Yo…-cerré los ojos fuertemente, mientras pensaba en algo.

-¿Tú…?-repitió Oz, confuso.

-¡…Q-QUIERO CARNE!-solté, avergonzada. ¿¡Qué era eso!? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…

Oz me miró durante un rato, y luego, comenzó a reírse.

-¿¡D-de qué te ríes, maldito sirviente!?-exigí, ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Lo siento-siguió riéndose, alegre.-No tenemos carne. Pero iremos a comprarla luego, ¿Vale? ¿Tienes hambre ahora? ¿Quieres bombones? ¡Son de chocolate y vainilla!

Me relajé un poco. Por alguna razón, la risa de Oz, me tranquilizaba. También me relajó la idea de ir a comprar carne…Realmente, quería carne. Pero antes… ¡Debía ganar el juego!

-¿Bombones? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Es como la carne?-pregunté.

Fue a por una pequeña cajita marrón decorada con un lazo dorado, y la abrió, sacando una especie de bolas envueltas en papel dorado y marrón.

-Eh…no exactamente. Pero son dulces, y están igual, o más buenos que la carne.-dijo mientras me tendía una bolita de esas.

-¿Más buenos…que la carne? ¡Imposible! ¡Dame!-dije agarrando la bolita, y desenvolviéndola, para luego echármela a la boca, entera.

Al masticar la bolita, un líquido dulce brotó en mi boca. Había otra esencia en el pequeño dulce que resaltaba contrastando con el sabor del chocolate.

Era…muy, muy dulce.

Lo saboreé más lentamente, mientras el chocolate se fundía en mi lengua junto con la vainilla.

-Están ricos, ¿verdad?-sonrió Oz mientras reía levemente.

Sí que lo estaban. Tenían un sabor muy dulce y adictivo… ¿Por esto moría el payaso?

-¡Tonterías! ¡No hay nada que supere la carne!-giré el rostro, mientras cogía rápidamente otra bolita de la caja.

Esta segunda, la mordí varias veces, lambiando el chocolate fundido que se derramaba por los lados de donde mordía.

Oz me miraba sonriendo, hasta que su expresión cambió, pero su sonrisa siguió ahí.

Dejó la caja sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí.

Su sonrisa se alargó más, y pude notar su respiración en mi cara, muy caliente, y supuse que, ruborizaba.

¿¡Qué…qué pretendía hacer!?

Se fue acercando más…y más…

Cerré los ojos, mientras mis labios temblaban. Mi corazón iba a un ritmo frenético. ¡Había bajado la guardia! ¡Él…ahora…podía ganar! Deseé detenerle, frenarle. No quería ser _suya_, no. Quería que _él_ fuera _mío._ Pero… ¿Entonces por qué en el fondo no quería moverme?

Esperé lo inevitable, definitivamente había perdido. Pero ya…daba igual.

Noté de repente unos labios en mi mejilla, muy, _muy _cerca de mi boca. Oz besaba mi mejilla, chupando un rastro de algo dulce, supuse que chocolate, o vainilla; que se había quedado en mi mejilla.

Se alejó lentamente, mientras se lambiaba los labios, son una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Él…él… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, junto con mis labios, y mi corazón palpitaba de una manera que hasta de asustó.

No…no podía dejar que el ganara… ¡Ahora no!

Fruncí el ceño, reaccioné. Parpadeé, mientras sonreía, y me acercaba a Oz.

Oz me miraba confuso, pero no se alejó.

Me acerqué a él, y le agarré de la camiseta, acercándolo más hacia mí. Quería tenerle cerca. Lo _quería_ a él. _Solo_ a él.

Tiré de su camiseta, y lo besé de la manera más torpemente conocida. Mis labios no se acababan de amoldar a la forma de los suyos, pero no me importó. Ya, no me importó.

Un frenesí de emociones despertó cada parte de mi ser. Quería más, algo dentro de mí, pedía más, pero no sabía cómo hacer más profunda aún aquella placentera sensación. ¿Era la victoria? No… ¿Qué, qué era?

Me acerqué aún más a Oz, quería tenerlo cerca de mí, quería estar con él, con ese torpe sirviente…con _mí _sirviente.

De repente, Oz me abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas y, como si fuera plastilina, amoldó a la perfección la forma de nuestro beso, profundizándolo, haciéndolo más, y más dulce.

Ahora esa sensación recorría mi cuerpo. La totalidad de esa esencia tan dulce cubría mis vasos sanguíneos, mi oxígeno, mi corazón…

Ya había ganado, pero no me importó. Supe que Oz era mío. Supe también, que desde ese momento, yo era más suya que cualquier otra chica.

Aquel beso me supo más placentera que la propia victoria. Más gustosa que mi amada carne. Más dulce que el chocolate, o la vainilla.

Aquellos labios me supieron más dulce que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Meloso? xD

¡Comentad! ^_^

* * *

_¿Me dejas un bonito review? *3*_


End file.
